Smallville Aftermath: Superman Begins
by supercr91
Summary: Clark saved the world and is now the world's greatest hero Superman. But he still needs to discover the truth about Tess's disappearance. While Lex tries to put his memories back together while forging his destiny as Superman's ultimate opponent.
1. Chapter 1

Smallville Aftermath: Superman Begins

Authors note: Smallville Aftermath is a series of stories set after the Smalville Series Finale. R&R please!

Chapter One: May 14

_The journey continues…_

_Seven hours after Apokolips leaves._

The world rejoices as earth's they clamor over their new savior. The famous blur had stopped the planet little known to be the planet Apokolips from crashing into earth and saving Air Force 1 which led to the President to give a speech.

"My fellow Americans" The president stated on every television in America. "I honestly don't know what I should tell you. All I know is that we have entered a new age A silver age of hope. The world has almost met our end with little we could do. Little I could do as your President. I realized in in these few hours I have truly realized how small we are. How precious we are to each other. Not just in the sense of a community. But to the people we care most about. I am not supposed to tell you this…. But I was being sent to a bunker for my safety. And in all the chaos my family did not make the plane on time. I almost lost them. But Because of one man, Metropolis's Man of Steel I am on my way to see them now. All of has the second chance to see our families once more. I simply can't figure out the right thing to say. I did not, write this. I am addressing you not as the President but as just another man. So as a just another it seems most proper to to say thank you. So who ever th Man of Tomorrow is, thank you. Thank you for giving us all tomorrow."

Everyone watched the Presiedent speech with tears of joy, with a new lease on life. Some did not even listen to his speech. Did not need to. They were just simply happy to be alive. Everyone had a bright new future... But not everyone.

* * *

><p>"I have always have been good at putting the pieces together."<p>

At least that's what Lex thought as he looked up from the computer screen. Only a few hours ago he found himself to what appears to be an office. After being in shock of whatever had happened to him he realized the apocalyptic sphere approaching the earth which surely would crash into the planet killing us all. That… was until the red and blue blur flew through the sky and carried the planet sized meteor away.

With all that had happened Lex needed answers so by instinct walked over to the desk and began browsing the computer files, which was not that difficult because as soon as the computer asked for a password he immediately typed in a name:

Julian

"How did I know that and who is Julian?" Lex asked himself. But had no time and continued to look for information. He played a security video of the last few hours.

* * *

><p>Lex walked into the office and sat in his chair and looked out the window intill a woman walked in.<p>

"Something told me I would find you here." The woman said. "I come to the lab and saw what happened."

"Long time, sis." He said as he turns his chair to her.

"Have you always known?" The woman asks.

"Why do you think I recruited you? Treated you like my own flesh and blood?"

"You use me." The woman said with anger her voice.

"Some antics." Lex said staying relaxed. He then gets up out of the chair to walk to her. "I would say dear old dad did most of the abusing, wouldn't you? I guess the bullet in his chest answers that question, huh."

"He wanted nothing more than to have you back again." She had a faint smile.

"And what did you want Tess?"

"Something I'll never have."

"Clark?"

Tess was slightly amused. "Redemption." She said simply.

Lex then gently touched her cheek. And then he embraced her. "I love you sis."

That was until she he stabbed her in the belly. She gasps.

"You know I'm actually saving you." He says, and then drops the blade and grabs her limp body.

She looks at her wound realizing she won't survive this. And then her eyes stare back into his. " From what?"

"From turning into me." Lex says with mercy in his voice.

Her breathing is getting weaker and weaker as she puts her black gloved hand on his face. And wipes smudge of black on his face. "It's too late." She breaths. "Clark already did that."

"It's the nurotoxin that you started at Summerholt." She said with a whimper. "It penetrates-"

"Thermal tissue." Lex finished for her, defeated.

"It paralyzes all recognition."

He brings her close. "How long?"

"Thirty seconds." She was getting weaker.

"What will I remember? Lex asks trying to gain some hope.

She shakes her head.. "Nothing, The world before this moment won't exist to you.." Then she gasped her last breath. And Lex sets her down.

Lex stands up and begins to look like he is in a daze. And stares out the window once more.

* * *

><p>Lex had been rewatching the footage for the last two hours and have also been researching information on the details like the woman he called his sister. Which apparently her name was Lutessa Luthor or Tess Mercer. Lex looks away at the screen and stares at his sister who laid in a pool of blood. Lex smirked. "My own sister had stolen his identity."<p>

Lex had also learned of the name of his father, Lionel Luthor. A name he had great distaste and hate for.

But Lex had one question.. "Who is Clark?"

* * *

><p>Clark flew through the sky in his new Red and Blue Supersuit, listening erarefully for trouble hoping for something to occupy his time while Lois, Oliver and Chloe searched for Tess who had been missing for the last five hours since he had stopped Apokolips from crashing into earth. It was driving him crazy, just when everything is alright. Just when he had completed his trials or when he saved the world from Darkseid, sending him away. This happens! And Clark felt a strong sense of responsibility to protect Tess, she was his friend and the only Luthor he could trust absolutlly, because Tess was willing to give her life to protect them. And she was missing.<p>

Tap! Tap! Tap!

"What?" Clark said to himself while floating in the air.

Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!

He smirked. "Morse code." Clark said. "Just like we planned." They had planned to use Morse code to to contact him because Clark had no pockets for a phone nor his belt that could not support a phone.

Tap! Tap! Tap! TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP!

"Damn." There had been no sign of her anywhere, not Watchtower, Luthor Mansion or LuthorCorp.

Clark went back to flying through the air and went over in his head any other places where she might be.

"Where are you Tess?" Clark whispered to himself.

Authors Note: Wow, The show is over. Can anyone believe it? I have been watching this show since the begining like so many others. I remember all those issues he would deal with like whether or not he would find someone he could trust to tell his secret. I remember how Lex worked to be accepted by the Kents and my favorite Clark and Lex Line: "Our friendship will be the stuff of legend." Smallville is a big part of my life. But now I want to awnser a big qustion. What happens next? What was it like to finally become Superman. What happened to Lex? And Why didn't Lois and Clark get married directlly after Clark became Superman. And what was the reaction to Tess's death. Well I guess we will find out together. This So sit back and enjoy.

"Always hold ond to Smallville."- Jonathan Kent


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- Family Ghosts

**Kawatche caves-**

Lex had spent the last hour looking at the cave drawings trying to decrypt its secrets.

Lex did not want to be here, he hated Smallville Just its name alone bothered him A hick town with a bunch of "Small" people thinking "Small". And he hated these caves all the more. But a huge portion of his data reveals that he was studying the kawatche caves. Lex for some reason had put a lot of time and effort into these caves. So somehow he knew that the underground caves that were held sacred by the Kawatche people, were Lex's first clues to his origins. But what connection did a bunch of cave paintings have to him.

"It's not what connection they have to you." Said a distant, far away voice.

"It's what the connection it has to your future as a Luthor, your destiny." The voice said a little clearer.

"Who the hell is that?" Lex said while looking around.

The voice continued. "You probably read the legend. Naman, a man who would fall from he sky in a rain of fire, a man who had the strength of ten men and could shoot fire from his eyes."

"Who are you?" Lex screamed.

"Who am I?" The voice said, echoing far more clearer from right behind Lex.

There stood the figure of a man. "Who am I?" The man said again seeming disappointed.

"Why Lex, You can't recognize your own father."

**Destroyed Luthor Mansion-**

Clark finally got a break from patrol when the league agreed to pitch in while he investigated Tess's disappearance disguised as a mild mannered reporter. The mansion was the first place to look not only because it was where the lab was but because it was the first place Tess went that morning. She had planned rebuilding it and turning it into a shelter.

Clark sighed. "This should not have happened to her. I only hope that I'm not to late."

**Underground Lab-**

When Clark went to the lab, he felt sick. But not because of kryptonite. None of that. But that smell. That smell, it smelled like death. Clark was worried about what he could happen.

When Clark found security files, it played as if it was waiting for him.

Tess was being brought to a table while being pinned down. She was scared.

"Nooo!"

"Nooooooo!

She screamed.

She whined in terror as Clark watched helplessly.

"Tess…Tess, You are the cause of your own undoing." Lionel said in a fatherly tone.

"Lionel." Clark said to himself with a snare.

"He's your brother, don't you understand?" Lionel continued. I thought Conner's heart was a more poetic choice."

"The bastard was going to use take Tess's heart to save Lex." Clark said with his eyes glued to the screen.

"You have hidden him so cleverly that there was no alternative."

"Lex is worth killing your own daughter?" Tess Pleads.

Lionel pauses. "Lex is worth everything to me." Tess then sees her imminent death come closer and closer. "Finally, you will pay an important part of my life. Lionel concludes as he kisses her.

Tess then breaks free and fights for her life. When a guard attacks she easily takes him out and takes it and aims at Lionel. "Looks like my purpose in you life has changed." Tess tells her father asshe fires on him.

Clark never condonned murder. But knowing that was the last of Lionel Luthor of Earth-Two. He was not miss him. Clark smiled... untill he saw what happened next...

**The Kawatche Caves-**

"My son, my son." Lioniel said touching Lex's face. But Lex pushes him away.

"Shame that your sister has crippled you." Lioniel said.

"Your dead." Lex said coldly.

"Death is not enough to stop a Luthor. You should know that by now." Lioniel said as he turned to look at the walls. "But I suppose you have forgotten that as well."

Lex glared at him. "What do you want dad?"

"What I want? I want my son to return the Luthor name to it's former glory. I want to help you Lex."

"How can a figment of my imagination help me?"

Lioniel smirked. "I am far from a figment son." Lionel then continued to tallk about the cave walls once more. "As I said before Lex, these caves wall have more to do with you than you think. They reveal your destiny." Lionel said.

"Go on." Lex said curiously.

"The legend says that the supposed hero Naman would come to earth to be it's chosen protector. But one man would oppose him. A man who would be the bringer of darkness. His name was Segeeth. And they both would set the balace between good and evil."

Lex smiled in disbelief. "Okay dad, so how does this fairy tale pertain to me."

"Much son, you ever heard of the anchient astronaught theory."

"Yeah dad, the theory that little green men have effected history and are the the so called Gods of legend." Lex said with a sarcastic tone.

"You have heard the sudden increase of super-human activity. But have you seen someone so powerful, it seemed... inhuman?"

Lex stood there thinking, something was making sense. "The Blur?" Lex asked.

Lionel Smiled. "Exactlly. The Traveler."

"The one from your Veritas journals?"

"The chosen savior who shall inspire the world out of darkness." Lionel said as he walked over to Lex to whisper in his ear. "He is your greatest enemy, Son."

"Mr. Luthor!" A woman's voice called.

Lex turned to see his new assitant, Samantha Drake. She was a woman who was overlly devoted to him and he had arrested for an assination attempt. And she is formerlly known as Samantha Drake since he supposedlly got her out of prison and hired her under the alias of Mercy Graves, with a simple hair color change from Blonde to Brunette.

"I am sorry sir, were you talking to someone.?"

Lex looked behind himself and his father had dissapeared.

"No Mercy, no one. let's go. We have work to do."

**Watchtower-**

Clark stood in front of the large monitor's screen thinking of what say. Lois, Chloe, Oliver, Emil and Conner waited patiently for Clark to speak. Everyone was utterly silent. Painfully silent.

Only an hour ago was Tess's body found by a woman who had taking her dog for a walk and the dog had smelled her body in a dumpster, it was not long after that the police had confirmed it was her. Killed by a panicking citizen, the police said a lot of murders had happened as a matter of the anarchy that took place because of the "End of the world " scenario. But Clark and everyone else at Watchtower knew better, Lex was the one responsible. And it would not be long before Lex revealed himself. Tess was not going to get any justice. And the police did not care. They had to many problems to deal with than her, a murder case was not high priority.

Clark began scanning the room. Lois looked at him sympathetically. Knowing that this was hurting him. And to be honest, it was hurting her to. Despite the fact that it had not been to long ago since she and Tess had a fight in the bullpen at the Daily Planet. But after all that, Tess had changed.

Oliver looked guilty, with his head down. His thoughts of how he had met her and on the island where learned his archery skills and learned about who he was supposed to be. After he and Tess left the island, they started a relationship which ended with him and a maid. He was just another part of what led Tess to this moment.

Chloe tried to soothe him by cradling his hand. Oliver looked at her smiled , just a little. But his turmoil was much worse than Oliver cared to admit.

Emil… he looked uncomfortable. Like there was an itch he needed to scratch. Emil needed to get back to work. He needed to forget Tess. Needed to forget her and get back to work. He did not want to think about loss. He was a doctor, he was used to casualties. He did not want to think about how this was just like his wife. He did not want to think about how this was the first woman he had felt this way since his wife. He had work to do. He did not want to grieve. Did not want to think about Tess. Emil gritted his teeth. He did not want to think about how he could have…maybe…

Conner stood by himself. Silently. Still in shock.

Clark still could not think of what to say. So he did not. He just started playing the video he found at the lab. For a moment static annoyingly filled the screen, but then it cleared to show a fuzzy image of Tess sitting in a chair in a car that did not like it was hers. For a moment she looked scared with tears she had trouble drying, but then her face froze with discipline and Tess relaxed.

"If you found this, which I hope to god you don't. Then Lex has killed me. You see, I knew as long as I lived, I am standing between him and Luthorcorp. Just as my own father saw me as nothing, so will my brother." Tess paused. "Yes, for all those sitting there watching this, I'm a Luthor." She said beginning to lose her composure.

"The only one who already knew was Clark." She continued. I was sure noe of you were willing to accept another Luthor. I am sorry that I never told all of you before." Tess wiped away her tears once more. "If I do meet with Lex, I will use a Neurotoxin on him. It will erase all all of his memories including Clark's secret. But I doubt he will be no less dangerous." Tess said as if she was calculating a math problem. But then Tess sighed. And looked out her car door.

"I just wanted to tell you each know how I felt." Tess said feeling broken. Knowing this was her goodbye.

"Clark, Thank you. You naïve hero. After all I did, you trusted me. You embraced me first. If it weren't for you, I would not have been part of this team in the first place. You are my hero. You are everybody's hero now. Don't give up." Tess said sternly. Clark smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Lois, you and me have not had a lot of time to really get to know each other but it's clear that you are the Daily Planet's future. Stay true to yourself and make sure that you stay by Clark's side. Everyone knows you both are meant for each other. Sorry I could not make it to the wedding."

Lois began to shake her head in disapproval. "Stop apologizing Tess, the wedding was ruined anyway." Lois whispered.

"Chloe, I just wanted to congratulate you. Watchtower was a bitch. How'd the hell did you run that place?" Chloe could not help but have a soft laugh.

"And Chloe, thanks for being a good friend." Tess said with a bittersweet smile that reminded Chloe of what was going on.

"Oliver, all I have to say is…. Your such a dick." She said with a chuckle. Oliver just smirked at the screen.

"But thank you for giving me another chance. For letting us be friends. But seriously Oliver… keep your shirt on."

Chloe laughed again. Which ended even quicker now knowing what she will be missing now that Tess is gone.

"Emil, I'm so sorry. I don't know what to say. I don't know what would have happened and…" Tess bit her lip. Her face was getting red. "I can only hope… that you did not feel what was happening like I was…I hope."

Emil's head went down.

"Just don't give up Emil, don't give up on being happy." Tess said. Emil looked up only for a moment. And then he walked away.

"Conner, I hope your okay." Tess said with sympathy in her voice. Conner just stood there. No emotion.

"Please, make sure you listen to Clark. He will take good care of you okay. And I want you to know that I love you very much and only wanted the best for you. Go out there and be the hero I know you can be. I have faith in you." She said finally letting the tears fall. Conner did nothing.

"I just wanted to thank you all. For giving me a second chance. These last few months have been my happiest that I ever had."

Tess frowned realizing now was the time." Well, goodbye." Tess said, staring at the camera.

The video ended.

Clark once again stepped up in front of the screen. He was ready.

"I know how you all must feel. We have lost part of our family." Clark said in a sympathetic tone. "But we have to honor her by continuing the to fight for the cause that Tess worked so hard for. Making this earth a better place."

"No Clark." Conner finally said walking towards Clark. "We honor Tess, by sending Lex Luthor to hell."

"That's not how do things, Con-"

"DON'T tell me how we do THINGS!" Conner scowled.

"I thought we stood for TRUTH and JUSTICE! Well some bitch off the street found the TRUTH stashed in a dumpster! So I suggest we we get Tess some JUSTICE!"

"Conner, I know your hurting." Clark said trying to comfort him. "We are all hurting just like yo-"

"She was like MY MOM!" Conner hollered with pain in his voice as he super sped away.

"Conner!" Clark said calling out for him. But it was to late. And Clark knew how he was feeiling. He felt the same way after he lost his dad.

"Dad, what should I do?" Clark said to himself.

**The next day at the Daily Planet-**

Lois had been hard at work. She had nothing else to do. While Clark search for Tess had now turned into a search for the devastated Conner.

Lois had completed her story about the Blur stopping Apokolips. All she needed was a title. But "Blur saves the day" did not have the same ring to it.

Metropolis's savior needed a better name. Something that might cheer Clark up. Maybe cheer Clark up.

"Name, what would be a good name for my hero?"

Lois sat back in her chair. And could not help but think about all the losses they have had. Tess, Jimmy and Carter. She could still remember the first time she met Carter in Egypt. He had kissed her after all. Carter supposedly had a vision of his wife telling him he was going see her again soon. And she could still remember what he told her.

* * *

><p>"You know, the philosopher Nietzsche believed we shouldn't live for the future, but for the present. He thought that people who chased after some far-off future dream were really running away from their true destiny." Carter told her.<p>

"Yeah, well, Nietzsche can call me a chicken if he wants, but he has never dated someone like Clark Kent." Lois snapped back.

"It wouldn't have mattered. To him, the true hero was the person who embraced the life that he or she was given and made it better. He called that person "Übermensch."

"A superman." Lois said to herself.

"Nietzsche believed we could all be one. In our own way."

* * *

><p>Lois had a revelation. Sitting in her chair staring at her screen.<p>

"A Superman." Lois said to herself with a smile.

Lois began typing again with her hands shaking. It was hard to control her excitement.

And there it was, her title. With a new name for Clark. A name that she new would fit him perfectly.

**SUPERMAN SAVES THE DAY**


End file.
